Better Off
by GoldHype
Summary: After months in a boring relationship with Bakura, Malik realizes he may be better off with some one else. Bakura X Malik, Malik X ?


Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Brush it Off

Malik's POV

For some time now I have been what one may consider " romantically involved" with Bakura (even though our relationship is a little less than romantic). It's strange how Bakura and I came to be. We were always good friends, hanging out together and what not, and one day completely out of the blue, Bakura told me, not asked but told me that I was his boyfriend whether I liked it or not. I didn't mind of course, Bakura is extremely attractive and I had never had a boyfriend before. I was actually excited. After becoming boyfriends not much had change. We spent more time together and eventually started have sex, which at the time, I didn't mind. But now I feel like

"Ehh" My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Bakura's wet lips against my neck.

"Ow! Bakura not so hard" I gently pushed him away.

"Oh shut up" Bakura pushed me back a little this time going even harder into my neck. I don't like it when Bakura get like this, all horny and stuff. In one swift motion I pushed Bakura off and stood up from the couch we were sitting on.

"Come on I don't feel like all this perverty stuff." I said firmly yet incredibly timid as I wiped is saliva from neck. Bakura just blinked at me. Silent he stood up from the couch and stood in front of me. He leaned in close.

"Fine then" He moved one of his arm around me, cupping my ass" One day Malik " He squoze my my ass hard, I think he may have left a bruise.

"Your gonna come begging me for it" He finished.

Bakura then released my but from his kung fu grip. He then went up stairs leaving me standing there looking, well, dumb.

Bakura and I shared a place with Marik right in the heart of the city. For the most part life was good. Bakura and Marik didn't always get along and I would find my self in the middle, eventually choosing Bakura, him being my boyfriend and all. Marik hated that.

Today was Thursday and that meant that I went to spend the evening with Isis and Rishid. Being with them was refreshing after spending the week with Bakura and Marik.

I looked at the clock; it was about 5:00, just enough time for me to take a shower.

The warm water felt so good beating against my skin. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to come out. I reached for the soap. I massaged my self until I smelt good and was all soapy. As I began to rinse off, I heard the bathroom door open. I rolled my eyes knowing that it was no one other than Bakura. This was Bakura's way of getting me back for denying him on the couch a little while ago. I don't know why I even bother with denying Bakura sex and stuff because if Bakura wants it from me, then he'll get it.

"Malik" Bakura started, his voice low and heavy, He pulled back the shower curtain stepping inside. I didn't turn around. I kept my eyes forward, not wanting to encourage him on any further.

He pulled his cold body close to mine. His hands holding my waiste, he leaned in and began nibbling my ear. That nibbling quickly turned into a harsh bite.

"Ouch Bakura! Remember wahat I said about biting me, that hurts" I complained and pulled away.

"Alright" I could feel Bakura's erection gliding across my lower back.

Ignoring my disinterest, Bakura hoisted me up a little and pinned me against the shower wall, his chest pushed firmly against my back. I could then feel his erection pressing at my entrance.

" I told you I'm in the mood I-" I was cut off as he slid himself inside of me.

"Bakura please" I whined, wiggling a bit, hoping he'd stop.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. You know I hate it when you whine, now be a good boyfriend and enjoy this"

With that said Bakura had it his way. Minutes went by as he grinded against me, grunting and writhing. I kinda felt sick. I block out everything I could. With one sharp thrust Bakura came inside of me. He groaned a little kissing the back off my neck before pulling out of me and leaving the bathroom. I stood there. The water in the shower had gotten ice cold and I felt completely dirty again.

End of Chap.1

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
